The Random KisaxHiro Story of DOOM!
by Bob the Ant aka Hat-Boy
Summary: Kisa asks Hiro to the dance. This makes fun of KisaxHiro, or, more specifically, Hiro. And Akito. R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Ayame: The world is in need of a Hiro-bashing fic! All we have at the moment are these annoying "THEN HIRO AND KISA KISSED" junk! WE must venture out and--

Bob the Ant: Yeah, what he said. This fanfiction is NOT making fun of Furuba. It's just making fun of Hiro, Akito, and maybe Ayame.

----------

Disclaimer: I don't own anyhting! Ooooooh AAAAAAAAH OOOOOOOOOH aaaaaah.

----------

"K-kisa?"

"Yes?"

Hiro ran up to Kisa and kissed her

"Ooh, you're such a good kisser," she said, blushing.

_Sadly, this was only in a picture Hiro was drawing._

Then Akito came in. "HELLO, YES, I WOULD LIKE SOME TEA, MA'AM. OH, NO I HAVE TO SAVE THEM!" then she started singing exemely off-key, "MAGICAL FAIRY TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME! Oh, crud! Hiro did you _see_ that?"

"Uh, yes." Hiro replied, shocked.

"Okay, then! WHAT?! A PIC OF YOU AND KISA _**KISSING**_?!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUHGHHH! But, I''m to busy playing magical fairy time. LALALALALALALALALALALALALA..." Akito tip-toed out of the room in a ballerina suit (hey, Akito IS a girl!).

"MAAAAAAAAAILLTIIIIIIME!" Hiro heard somebody sing. "Here's the mail the mail it never fails it makes me wanna wag my tail when it come I wanna wail "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLL!" it was Akito dressed in a Steve suit with Shigure in dog form, his fur dyed blue.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" screamed Hiro.

"It says "COME TO THE DANCE WOTH ME OR EXPECT A TIGER TO POUNCE ON YOU AND BITE THE HECK OUT OF YOU FROM KISA." read Shigure.

"Hey, Blue can't talk!"

"Blue's room! I can talk to you!" said Shigure.

"Oh, okay then." said Hiro.

"Oh, no! I'm missing Barney!" screamed Akito.

-------------

End of Chapter One

-------------

I won't update until I get 1 review!


	2. Ayame's Dress Shop

Disclaimer: I don't own any media used or mentioned SO HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Also, I haven't watched Sailor Moon episode 22, I accidentally forgot it... but I know that that's when Tuxedo Mask and Usagi kiss!

-----------

"Sheep Mask!"

"Hello, Sailor Tiger! DON'T MENTION MOTOKI OR _EEEEEEEEELLLLLLSSSSEEE!_"

"Woah, Sheep mask is so weird... but that's what makes him charmng!"

_Sadly, this was only in a dream Hiro was having._

Hiro awoke to a loud "DORA, DORA, DORA, THE EXPLORER! (DORA!) BOOTS AND SUPER-COOL EXPLORARLORA (NEED YOUR HELP!) GRAB YOUR BACKPACK! (LET'S GO!) JUMP IN! (VAMANOS!)..." Ritsu and Akito were sitting in front of the TV.

"AH! I WAS ON EPISODE 22, TOO!" screamed Hiro.

"Hiiiiii!!!!!" said Hiro's mom.

"BYE!" said Hiro, dashing off.

"Huh?"

--------------------

"I need to find a tux," Hiro thought aloud "Hey, look, a dress shop!"

The dress shop's sign said "Welcome! We usually only sell dresses, but this month, we're also gonna sell men's clothes!"

"Cool!" Hiro exclaimed, running into the store.

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO AYAME'S DRESS SHOP!!!!!!!!!!!!" confetti spilled everywhere.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hiro yelled in slow-mo.

Then he saw...

Kisa.

In.

The.

Thing.

"OH MY GOOOOOOSH!!!!!!!!!" screamed Hiro with 1,000 nosebleeds.

"I came here to get a dress for my school's dance . . . can I buy this one?"

"NO!" a very OOC Tohru came dashing into the store, grabbing The Thing.

Kisa and Tohru started fighting for who got the thing.

Then Akito came in and took it from them. "MMMMMMIIIIIIIINNNNEEE! Mineminemine!" She skipped away singing "My little pony, my little pony, you'll always be in my heart!" along with Rin, who was in handcuffs that were attached to Akito.

"Ah," Hiro said watching Akito skip off into the distance. "Um... can I but a tux?"

"YES! AND, SCINCE YOU ARE MY RELATIVE, YOU GET IT FOR FREE!"

"Hey, author, you n00b!" said Mine "Stop with the capital letter Ayame thing!"

"No!" Said Bob the Ant, sticking their nose up in the air and walking off.

"Can I buy... this dress?" asked Kisa in a very shy tone.

"SURE, DATTEBAYO!!!!!"

"Who's that?"

"OH, OUR NEW WORKER, UMUZAKI NARUTO-SAN!"

"N00b!" yelled Mine.

Kisa and Hiro walked out of the store, sweatdropping with their new clothes.

"I can't wait to go to the dance with you!" Hiro said.

"Uh... neither... can... I?" Kisa replied. What the heck was Hiro talking about?


	3. The Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

a/n: SORRY! I couldn't think of anything to put in the middle, so I'm ending the fafiction!

Ritsu: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bob the Ant: ...Okay then... moving on...

Momiji: The dance! XD!

-----------

"Hello, Kisa."

"Hello, Hiro."

The Beatles appeared out of thin air and started singing "She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah..."

_Sadly, this was only a fanfiction that a Hiro/Kisa fan was writing._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I NEED TO GET READY FOR THE DANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Hiro at the top of his lungs.

"SHUT UP!! I'M BUSY ARRESTING HATORI!" yelled the OOC Tohru.

"Tohru-kun's arresting Haa-san?" questioned Shigure.

Hiro walked over. Tohru, Hatori, and a policeman were all standing around.

"He keeps calling me Honda-kun! It's against the law to call me anything other than "Tohru-kun", "Honda-san" or "The Awesomest Person to Exist on Planet Earth"." Tohru said with a nod, but she was interrupted by Akito.

"Wow wow Wubzy, Wubzy Wubzy WOW WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she sang.

"Hey, the windows just shattered," noted Kisa.

Yuki and Momiji started to run for their lives at the mention of "Wow Wow Wubzy".

Rin came in. "That guy shoved me out a window," she said, pointing at Akito, who was still singing the "Wow Wow Wubzy" theme song. Five more windows were now glassless.

"Then you're both under arrest," the policeman said, shoving them both into a police car.

----------------------

"Now time to go to the dance! Yays." said Hiro.

"TAXI!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

A pink taxi came over. It said "THE PRINCE YUKI TAXI!!!!!!!!!!!! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD!"

Hiro sighed and got on, and put in some earplugs to block the noise of the fangirls.

"I don't care what you say, but Kyo's better!" said one girl, but she soon regretted it. "AAAAAAAAAH! THE YUKI FANGIRLS ARE ATTACKING ME!!!!" she said.

-----------

"I'm finally there. Finally there, Finally there." said Hiro. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!?????????????!?!?!?!?!??"

"Hello, Hiro." said Kisa.

"Why is _he_ with you?" asked Hiro. There was an ant next to Kisa.

"Hi! I'm Bob!!" he said.

"He's my date." she said.

"But--"

Shigure showed up. "YOU FELL FOR IT, XD!"

"WHAT?" asked Hiro.

THEN, JUST TO ANNOY MINE, THE AUTHOR DECIDED TO WRITE A POINTLESS PARAGRAPH IN ALL CAPS IN HONOR OF ALL N00BS!

"That letter was a prank."

"What letter?" asked Kisa, confused.

Shigure told her about the letter from mailtime.

Kisa decided to act OOC, like Onee-chan.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEW! I'D NEVER DO THAT! DIE!" she chased after Shigure with a pitchfork.

-------------------

Meanwhile, in jail...

"Why, oh WHY did they put me in the same cell as Akito," Hatori complained.

"Dragon Tales, Dragon Tales, it's almost time for dragon Tales," sang Akito, dancing around Hatori.

----------------------

THE END

---------------


End file.
